The present disclosure relates generally to power generation systems. In particular, the present disclosure relates to an operational model for a liquid fuel system.
A dual-fuel combustion system can burn both gaseous fuel and liquid fuel. Typically, a dual-fuel turbine system operates using the gaseous fuel, and the liquid fuel is used as a backup fuel when the gaseous fuel is not available. During operation on gaseous fuel, the liquid fuel system is non-operational but may be remain filled with a stagnant volume of distillate liquid fuel. Under those conditions, corrosions and/or particle built-up can form along the surfaces of the liquid fuel system (e.g., in the flow divider, fuel nozzles, valves, etc.), which may cause erosion/corrosion of the flow divider, clogged valves, clogged nozzles, etc. These conditions may go unnoticed and result in decreased productivity and reliability of the combustion fuel system. While sensors may be installed to monitor certain parameters of the liquid fuel system, it is difficult for an operator to estimate the real situation of the liquid fuel system for planned power generation operations. As such, a predictive and self-diagnostic model of the liquid fuel system integrated with the power generation system may be desirable.